The present invention relates to a structure for mounting a connector for connecting an electrical part (such as a solenoid valve) of an automatic transmission unit of an automobile, for example, and a wire harness to the automatic transmission unit.
The automatic transmission unit of the automotive vehicle is normally equipped with a solenoid valve for controlling the oil pressure. The solenoid valve is conventionally connected to the wire harness of the vehicle body, for example, by a connector mounted on the automatic transmission unit.
The automatic transmission unit, however, is a source of vibrations which are transmitted to and are liable to adversely affect the connector.